


Above and Beyond

by sicituradmare



Series: Archbury与Rosenbury记事 [2]
Category: Twelve O'Clock High (1964)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare





	Above and Beyond

在最近的一次针对洛里昂的德军潜艇隐蔽坞实施打击的空袭行动过后，因为战斗疲劳症和膝盖老伤的双重困扰，第918轰炸大队的大队长弗兰克.萨维奇准将，终于被他的联队长怀利.克洛少将和阿奇伯里基地航空军医凯撒少校联名下了禁飞令。倘若说在怀利那里萨维奇还有转圜余地--在这位父亲般的上级长官那里他总有转圜余地，那么凯撒医生的命令他就无论如何不能违抗了，在医疗这一专业领域，第918大队的最高权威是医官而不是他这个大队长。

空中行动的指挥职责一如既往交给了副手乔.柯布少校，至于另外两位中队长，古斯.丹佛少校休了病假，乔.加拉格尔少校回华盛顿在五角大楼做一个为期两周的教学任务，自从坦普尔少校牺牲后，他的中队长位置暂时由海斯上尉接替，萨维奇还没有确定的人选。人手短缺的问题，是他从基斯.达文波特上校手里接过第918大队的担子以来就始终面临着的，他使队内气象焕然一新，不复士气萎靡和效率低下的旧面貌，但高战损和伤病频发的情况却没有得到多少改善，大队始终缺飞机缺飞行员，究其原因，年轻的机组人员训练和经验不足只是一方面，战术弊病，医疗和其他配套设施不完善，缺乏航程和航速能匹配得上B-17轰炸机的远程战斗机护航，这些是更为要紧的因素，1943年冬春季开始向德国境内目标展开攻势后，形势变得更严峻了，整个第八航空队遭遇的猛烈反击前所未有，大大超出了1月份在卡萨布兰卡艾拉.埃克将军给丘吉尔的备忘录里表现出来的乐观预期。

正是出于这种形势，萨维奇才坚持尽可能地亲自带领每一次作战飞行任务，并且让他的"皮卡迪利大街的莉莉"飞引航机的位置，当先进入轰炸航路。他试图通过身先士卒来鼓舞起部下的精神和信念，让小伙子们明白并记住这一点：萨维奇自己做不到的事，决不会要求部下去做。愈是艰难时刻，指挥官愈要站立在最前头。尽管怀利告诫过他多次不要重蹈达文波特的覆辙，也提醒过他无数遍，作为一名将官亲自带一个大队已经是不同寻常之事，他不能再把自己当作是可以消耗的人员(怀利没有明言的是，无论他将918看得多重，这个轰炸大队都只会是他职业生涯里的一个短小篇章，而非全部内容)；怀利关切他，然而怀利不曾亲身带过一个大队，这是最个人的经验，身在Pinetree理解不了。在上一个大队任职指挥官期间，他带领了它在欧洲战区的10次任务，直到它移师往地中海战区，他不想在第918大队改变原则。

一连数日的典型英国天气，阴雨绵绵，阿奇伯里机场上空铅云厚积，地面则从营区到基地大门口一路泥泞不堪，任谁在这种天气里都不可能有好心情，更别提被禁锢在地面、作战行动一推再推(但却不会最终取消)的机组们，延误带来的只有不断累积的紧张和焦虑感，比事实参加作战对士气损伤更大。即使是在纪律严明的918，这段日子以来也已接连发生了两起酒吧斗殴事件和宿营区的数次小摩擦，参与斗殴的军官们毫无例外被送上军事法庭，各自受到半薪处罚或降级处分。斯托瓦尔在垂头丧气的受罚者离开大队长办公室后推门进去，就看到萨维奇靠在大窗前抽烟，眉头皱着。

萨维奇从不把这些二十出头的小伙子们当作孩子看待，不管他们的位置是驾驶员、领航员、投弹手还是机枪手，再小也已经上了战场，他们的任务就是杀敌，给敌人的战争机器造成尽可能大的杀伤和破坏，他们是毁灭者，不是需要人同情和怜悯的孩子。"这里没有父子关系"，萨维奇告诫斯托瓦尔，"你我扮演的不是父亲角色，父亲不会教导孩子去杀戮，不会强迫孩子把炸弹投向手无寸铁的妇孺，记住，哈维，我们在这里干的不是什么高尚清白的工作，所以也不要认为他们还是单纯无辜的孩子。战场上没有孩子，只有战士，战士明白自己在干什么，并且勇于担负责任。"

有时斯托瓦尔也会对萨维奇充满迷惑，他对这位年轻将军其实谈不上多深的私人了解，从1942年底他从Pinetree空降接管了918，迄今不过数月，斯托瓦尔只知道埃克对他很器重，大抵是把他当救火队员来用，哪个大队表现不行，效率低于标准，派他下去整顿重建一番，之后再回去，他在上一个大队便只停留个把月，但是918似乎对他别有意义，因为他在这里停留的时间已远远超出所有人的预计。斯托瓦尔不明白萨维奇是怎么说服埃克和怀利.克洛将军的，埃克不会让自己的得力助手拴在一个大队指挥部里，克洛将军更不可能让自己的门生频繁带着大队飞作战任务并且飞引航机位置。如果他在敌境上空被击落，无论是丧生还是被俘，都不是轰炸机司令部可以接受的后果。

斯托瓦尔知道萨维奇与达文波特上校是朋友，但是剥夺达文波特指挥权的也是萨维奇，他明显是那种严格区分公事与私谊之人，板起脸来就能六亲不认。记得他刚来之际，918的小伙子们不忿他撵走自己的老大队长，私底下给他取了个"屠夫"的绰号，还联合起来抵制疏远他，萨维奇当然有所耳闻感受，但他全然不为所动。达文波特随和亲切，平易近人，富有同情心，正是萨维奇排斥的那种父亲型角色，这位比达文波特还小着几岁，年方36岁的将军，与他的朋友完全相反，是个冷酷、严峻、刚毅、雷厉风行的实干家。

但也正是在相处累月、共历生死之后，第918大队的全体人员、尤其是飞行员们，才从切身经验里逐渐明白到，萨维奇是他们真正愿意拥有、难能可贵的那种领导：在残酷的空战中，在高射炮火炸开的黑色地狱与福克-沃尔夫喷出的血红烈焰中，温情无济于事，指引他们的是无线电通讯频道里那个永远冷静、权威、与他们同在的命令声，是编队最前方那个勇往直前的无畏身影。从抵制疏远到心悦诚服，不过短短个把月便完成了根本性的转变。

"将军……"斯托瓦尔叫了他一声，"有好消息。气象部门的罗森少校打来电话说，我们在24-48小时内预计将得到一个有望持续数日的好天气。"

萨维奇从窗外的雨幕里收回视线，接过斯托瓦尔递来的报告。

"哈维，让柯布少校和情报处的赫里克少校40分钟后到我办公室。我现在要出去一趟。"

他驱车抵达停机线，缓缓巡视过一架架依序排开的四引擎重型轰炸机，朦胧雨雾与黯淡天幕下，这些沉默的银色大鸟展开巨型双翼，仿佛一群正不声不响盘旋天地间伺机搜捕猎物的鹰隼，它们通常很有耐心，但找着猎物就会毫不留情给予致命一击。最后他停下来，在搭起的一处防雨棚下找到了正忙碌的维修主管尼禄军士长。

他从车里出来，招呼埋首在打开的飞机引擎盖下的尼禄，后者探出头看到他，踩着脚手架下来。"下午好，将军。"

"下午好，军士长。'坏脾气'怎么样了？"

"没什么大问题，她的3号引擎有些线路烧坏了，我能在晚上前修好它。'坏消息'比她麻烦点，上回她在多特蒙德可挨了不少高射炮火，尾巴和左机翼都快被打烂了，直到现在也没全恢复，就像上了年纪的人一样，总会出这样那样的老毛病。她是个老姑娘了。"

"'皮卡迪利大街的莉莉'呢？洛里昂任务里她的2号引擎挨了一击停车了，机身也有不少破口。"

"将军，不是不少，是遍体鳞伤，不过她就像您一样，顽固着呢。您不用担心她。"

"尼禄，我想知道，要是我们明日清晨发动一场空袭行动，你能让多少架飞机做好待命准备？"

"23架，将军。"

萨维奇面上露出笑容，这个数字比他最好的估算还要稍微好些。虽然阴雨天气给他们挣得了一点时间，但是缺乏补给也是现实问题。

"非常感谢，军士长。"

钻进车里前，他再次眺望了一眼远方灰蒙蒙的天际。但愿罗森少校的好消息是真的好消息。

**

吉普车在大队指挥部的台阶前停下，车门开启，一道裹着风衣的身影从驾驶位钻了出来，灯光透过雨线打在帽檐下露出的半张脸上，哨兵走近前正待询问，却已经及时认出了来者，赶忙立正行礼，来人还了礼。

"晚上好，少校。"  
"晚上好，下士。将军还在办公室？"  
"是的，长官，将军这几日都在办公室留到很晚。"

来者点点头，匆匆踏上台阶向内走去。萨维奇的办公室在最里面，是个宽敞的套间，行政和人事主管哈维.斯托瓦尔少校和他的助手们在外间办公，要进入萨维奇的办公室必须通过外间办公室。这时已经是深夜，办公室里空荡荡的，一个人也没有，平常这个时点，大家不是已经睡下了，就是在军官俱乐部酒吧或别的什么地方消遣。

也许是敲门声过于轻微，里面最初没有反应，来者又敲了两下，稍稍用了点劲，片刻后，传来熟悉的低沉的声音："进来。" 

萨维奇正站在靠墙的那张长条桌边上，拿着平行尺和铅笔测绘地图，桌上搁着一杯咖啡和一个装有半块干面包的盘子，烟灰缸边沿搁着抽了半支的烟，台灯下可见烟雾缭绕。

听到人进来，他也没有抬头，仍聚精会神于手头工作。来者一声不吭地脱下风衣和帽子，搭到门后的衣架上，又自顾自走到暖炉边上，取过杯子给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

萨维奇仿佛才意识到领地内多了一个人，有些诧异地说："哈维，我不是让你先回……乔？"

加拉格尔端着咖啡走到他身边，和他并肩而立，低头去看桌上的图纸，顺手拿起盘子里的半块面包咬了一口。"哎……"他口齿不清地说，"有点硬。"

萨维奇笑了起来，目不转睛地打量着面前暌违近半月的年轻人，风尘仆仆却又神采奕奕，他记得预定的归期并非今日，何况是这么晚的时候。加拉格尔放下咖啡和面包，毫不难为情地一把拥抱住自己的长官，头靠到他肩膀上，萨维奇的薄毛衣上带着本人的体温和气息，令他觉得舒适，忍不住拿脸在对方肩窝处蹭了蹭。

对于这种不加掩饰的孩子气的亲密举止，萨维奇有些无奈，迟疑了一下，还是伸手在年轻人背心拍了拍。

汽油的味道，雨水的潮湿，还有明显冰冷的身体。萨维奇皱了皱眉。

"蹭的哪个基地的飞机？"

"瑟莱。"加拉格尔小声说，"他们有一架B-17要运送一名参议员来英国基地视察，我和驾驶员吉姆.费格森上尉打了招呼，他同意让我做他的后备副驾驶。你知道的，对于这样费劲的跨洋长途旅程而言，一个靠谱的副驾驶是很难被拒绝的。"

加拉格尔咧开嘴笑了笑，撒手站直了身体。"对了，明天还得把借的车子还给人家。"

"怎么这样赶，给你的预定假期不是还有空余吗？"

"在华盛顿的日子我十分想念你，想念哈维，柯布，第918大队的每一个人。长官，我的组员都还好吗，没有被拆散了吧？真担心再晚几天回来，我就得面对一个谁都不认识的新机组了！"

"他们都很好。"

"长官，在战争结束前，我再也不想回去做什么教学任务了，以后再有这种事，你让丹佛和柯布回去。"加拉格尔认真地说。

萨维奇摇了摇头："这是你父亲的意思，他希望你的肩头尽早有颗将星，给华盛顿方面留下印象对你有好处。"

加拉格尔闷声闷气地回答："我根本就没心思放在这种事情上。我来英国是为了打仗，不是为了给自己的职业生涯赚资本。遂他的愿望进入西点，已经是我这个当儿子的能做的最大妥协。"他端起杯子喝了一口，以平静而坚决的口吻下结论，"总之，我可不想在918还要接受他的遥控。"

"这是？"这时他才注意到斜靠在桌侧的手杖，不禁流露出困惑又担忧的神情。

萨维奇循着他的视线望去，"只是膝盖的老毛病。"他简单地解释。

"那么凯撒医生终于把你禁飞了吗？"加拉格尔松懈下来，口气里带上了一丝调侃，"这肯定是他担任阿奇伯里航空军医以来最大的愿望。"

"不会太久。"萨维奇看了看表，已经过了凌晨两点，他将抽剩的那半支烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，动手收拾起桌面图纸，"乔，你回去早点休息。如果一两日内我们能获得预报的好天气，我想要下一场任务由你领队。"

"遵命，长官。"加拉格尔从衣架上取回风衣帽子，伴随萨维奇走到指挥部大门口，两人互致军礼，道了晚安，便钻进车里驶向各自的宿舍。

**

次日清晨5点30分，大队简报室。

经历了又一日的情绪反复和翘首盼望，凌晨约莫3点时分，夜空突然散去密布的阴云，恢复成一片澄澈，细微的星光从深蓝色天幕里隐现出来，空气变得清新，所有的迹象都在昭示着一个适宜白昼轰炸行动的难得好天气的到来，3点过半时接到气象部门的观测人员发来消息：英吉利海峡上空也云散雨收，视野清晰，不会妨碍到各作战联队的机群在海岸附近集结。

小伙子们像陡然好转的天气一样顿时精神抖擞，振奋起来，一改前几日的焦躁不安，他们在简报室的长凳上三三两两聚拢在一起交头接耳，唧唧喳喳地说着话，在简报会开始前的短暂时刻里对目标做各种猜测和讨论，人人脸上都混杂着激动、好奇与多少会有的恐惧糅合成的奇怪表情。

站在台上的柯布少校看见门打开，萨维奇拄着手杖进来的身影，立刻提高声音呼喝道："立正！"

"稍息。"萨维奇跨上三级台阶，接过柯布递来的教鞭，站到拉开的幕布后占据了整面墙的巨大地图前，随他进来的加拉格尔在最前排落座，飞行员们跟着坐回原位。

"先生们，我们今天的目标是--明斯特……"他指向地图上延伸到德国境内的彩色纱线的终点，"我们要打击的首要目标是编号为A的铁路编组场、编号为B的航道，次要目标是编号为D和E的炼油厂，请仔细看幻灯片，正常情况下你们能够很容易从空中识别出它们，但是请注意，德国人很可能会在附近搭建伪造建筑物，以图扰乱你们的视线，所以……"他停顿了下，目光凝注在投弹手那片座位区域，"任务能否成功，很大程度上仰赖于投弹手的目视判断。"

"这是一次大的行动，我们将作为第120作战联队的一部分参加，第一会合点在这里，第二会合点，多佛海岸上空，我们将与第1轰炸联队其他作战联队的机群编队汇合，我们将飞先头大队的位置，由加拉格尔少校担任领队，他的A中队作为先头中队，引航机是Leper Colony，主投弹手是拉什罗普中尉，柯布少校的B中队飞下方中队，海斯上尉的C中队飞上方中队。"

"明斯特是座军事重镇，可以预见的是，德国人将会以猛烈的防空火力来招待我们，越是如此，越足以说明我们正在狠狠揍他们的要害。坚守岗位，完成任务，平安归来。我要说的就这么多。有问题请提。没有？那么，祝大家好运！"

他将教鞭递还柯布，拄着手杖步下台阶，在"立正！"的口令声和通道两旁呼啦啦形成的飞行员人墙中，向门口走去。

"领航员和投弹手留下听取简报，其他人解散！"柯布宣布。

简报室外，萨维奇坐到吉普车驾驶位，叫住刚出门的加拉格尔。

"少校，上来，我载你去停机线。"

加拉格尔应了声，回头对跟在他身边的两个小伙子交待了几句，萨维奇认得那是他的副驾驶玛克斯.白朗宁中尉和空勤机械师技术军士比尔.弗林奇。

陆陆续续出来的机组人员纷纷向他们的大队长打招呼或行礼，萨维奇回以点头或军礼，不久加拉格尔走过来站在他左手边，"将军，麻烦让个位子？"

萨维奇看了他一眼，没说什么，挪到了副驾驶位。

"谢谢！"加拉格尔发动车子，打转方向盘，向机场开去。

"有什么话要交待我的？"快到目的地时他随口问道。

萨维奇沉默不语，直到车子在停机线前刹住，加拉格尔也没等到他开口，他只好握着方向盘，想了想说："那好吧，我知道你不放心，尤其是不放心我，因为'这个小子刚从大洋彼岸的温暖祖国回来，他真的能适应吗？'不过，既然你决定让我带领这次任务，就说明，你的内心对我有足够的信任。"

"长官，我会带领大家完成任务。"加拉格尔伸出手，萨维奇与他双手紧握。将军觉得没有必要再交待什么了。

跳下车，少校将右手抵住帽檐，行了个短促而潇洒的军礼，在萨维奇还礼后转过身向Leper Colony跑去，他的机组在机鼻下方等候他，领航员威尔拎着机长和自己的飞行装备，玛克斯已经先行进入驾驶舱做起飞前的检查和预备工作，投弹手拉什罗普中尉冲他友善地微笑致意，这位大队主投弹手原本是萨维奇的机组一员，现在萨维奇禁飞，他就被安排进了加拉格尔的机组，Leper Colony原本的投弹手法尔少尉被暂时借调到"幸运女士"机组。

6点30分，发令枪射出的信号弹从塔台上空升起，引擎轰鸣声中，第918大队的B-17轰炸机首尾相衔，鱼贯进入跑道，一架接一架滑行过长长的混凝土跑道，腾空而起，迎着东方天际出现的第一缕曙光飞去。

萨维奇站在塔台上，目光追随着他离开巢穴的雄鹰们，直到庞大的机身缩小成天幕上一个个银灰的斑点，如同随白昼而隐没的星辰，斯托瓦尔与他并肩而立，同样的眺望姿势。从此时此刻开始，漫长的等待拉开序幕。


End file.
